falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Храм Единения
|изображение = TempleOfTheUnion.jpg |подпись = |карта =Temple of the Union loc.jpg |район = Столичная пустошь |маркер карты = |метро = |другие = |глава = Ганнибал Хемлин |врачи = |торговцы = |квесты = Глава Государства |ref_id=0002EE08 }} — локация на Столичной пустоши в Fallout 3, находится в пустынном северо-восточном районе Пустоши, далеко на северо-запад от Общины Кентербери и на юг от Жуткой закусочной. Это просто разрушенное здание, занятое группой бывших рабов под руководством Ганнибала Хемлина. Они привечают таких же беглых рабов, как они сами, и защищают их от работорговцев. Символом Храма является неведомо как попавшая сюда из Мемориала Линкольна Голова Авраама Линкольна, отколотая у статуи в мемориале. Как узнать о Храме *Если вам успешно удастся снять ошейник с любого раба в Парадиз-Фоллз, он расскажет вам о Храме. *Недалеко от Парадиз-Фоллз лежит труп мертвого раба с картой — на ней отмечен Храм. *Если выполнить квест Охота на раба в Ривет-Сити, Мей Вонг расскажет вам о Храме. Находки *В комнате Калеба есть довоенная книга. Она ему и принадлежит, поэтому ее можно только украсть. *К юго-западу от Храма на разрушенной автостраде есть заброшенный лагерь рейдеров. В нем можно найти следующие книги: Торговец из Джанктауна. Рассказы, Грогнак-Варвар и еще одна довоенная книга. После завершения квеста Глава Государства книги снова окажутся на тех же местах, но в лагере появятся рейдеры. Примечание: в версии Falloit 3 GOTY книги появляются только после появления рейдеров (не проверенная информация); в версии Falloit 3 "Золотое издание 1С" всего одна книга, после завершения квеста рейдеры и книги не появляются, в лагере начинает патрулировать один солдат Анклава (проверенная информация). *Боевой устав китайского спецназа иногда можно найти в разбитом грузовике на шоссе между Храмом и Арсеналом Уитона. *На ферме на северо-востоке от Храма книга Пистолеты и пули. *Что примечательно, на двух этажах Храма можно без потери кармы обшарить и подобрать все что не правельно лежит (кроме комнат с дверями, это частная собственность), правда лут малоценный и будет интересен только на начальных уровнях игрока. Связанные квесты *Глава Государства: бывшие рабы из Храма намерены перебраться в оккупированный работорговцами Мемориал Линкольна — истинный храм для всех рабов Пустоши. Примечания thumb|right|250px|Голова Авраама Линкольна *Напротив Храма останавливаются караваны, идущие из Общины Кентербери. *Если выстрелить в Храме из Гипнотрона, все его обитатели навсегда становятся враждебными к игроку. *Из Храма (хотя он и представляет собой развалину без крыши) и даже его ближайших окрестностей нельзя совершать быстрое путешествие. *После того, как рабы оставляют Храм, он становится местом случайных встреч. Причем сам храм тоже меняется, он может стать пристанищем одичавших собак, которые в неравной схватке загрызли обитателя пустоши, или просто стать зараженным радиацией 1 рад/с. *К югу от Храма (на втором перекрёстке к югу) находится ценнейший источник добычи и опыта: застава войск Анклава. Штатная численность: один офицер и три солдата. Предприимчивый игрок может засесть неподалёку с винтовкой, и почти каждое утро Анклав будет присылать новых бойцов взамен убитых. Добычу составляют силовая броня и энергетическое оружие. Добычу можно складировать в сундуке на территории заставы. Следует быть внимательным: рядом находится огороженное пастбище, на которое также периодически забредают различные оппоненты. А в скалах к югу водится множество Когтей Смерти. *К северо-востоку от Храма можно найти нефиксируемую локацию Руины фермы Хиллтоп с книгами Пистолеты и пули и Наука для всех. *После прохождения квеста Глава государства, в покинутом храме все комнаты с дверями остаются частной собственностью рабов, что ведет к потере кармы при взломе или собирании предметов в этих комнатах. О названии Название Храм Единения — отсылка к надписи над статуей Линкольна в Мемориале Линкольна: «В этом храме, как и в сердцах людей, для которых он спас Союз, будет вечно жить память об Аврааме Линкольне» (In this TEMPLE, as in the hearts OF THE people for whom he saved the UNION, the memory of Abraham Lincoln is enshrined forever). Под «Союзом» (union) подразумевались США, но у этого слова есть и значение «единство, единение». На каменной глыбе с восстанавливаемой надписью, которую обтесывает Калеб Смит, можно прочитать только четыре слова — TEMPLE OF THE UNION. Позже ее, как и голову Линкольна, восстанавливают на законном месте в Мемориале. Таким образом, настоящий Храм Единения — это Мемориал Линкольна. Интересно, что все обитатели Храма носят имена исторических личностей — соратников Линкольна. Ганнибал Хемлин (правильнее: Хэмлин) был при Линкольне вице-президентом, Калеб Смит — министром внутренних дел, Уильям Сьюард — государственным секретарем, Саймон Кэмерон (в действительности, конечно, это был мужчина) — военным министром. Живущий в Храме пес по кличке Восемьдесят (Four Score) — отсылка к знаменитой Геттисбергской речи Линкольна, начинавшейся словами «Восемьдесят семь лет назад...». en:Temple of the Union pl:Świątynia Unii hu:Az Unió temploma Категория:Локации Fallout 3 Категория:Рабы Категория:Здания Категория:Маркеры карты Fallout 3 Категория:Базы Категория:Лагеря